With you once more
by As We Fall In Love
Summary: Who'd ever thought they'd meet again? Can a terrorist return to his past life? Or will royalty see eye to eye with the other side? Adopted from Masaki4everDead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geass. Original story by Masaki4everDead.

* * *

><p><em>August 10th, 2010 a.t.b. of the Imperial Britannian calendar. <em>

_The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared a gruesome war upon Japan. The small island country had held tight to it's rights but Britannia held power unimaginable. Thus, Japan was no match._

_The rights to Japan's underground resources of sakuradite became the catalyst to further conflict between the two nations, adding to the already existing deep diplomatic tension between them._

_In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannia had come to introduce a new weapon. The humanoid autonomous armored knight, or otherwise known as the Knightmare Frame._

_Britannia proved to have the upper hand as the Japanese held no fair match to the enemy forces in both number and strength. And so, Japan's line of defense was obliterated along with it's mainland within a heartbeat._

_The country was striped of its freedom, rights, and name._

_Area 11, all that was left for the once proud nation. A mere number._

* * *

><p><em>Shinjuku Japan, Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, 2017 a.t.b.<em>

Debris scattered for miles among the ghetto with few civilians left alive. Buildings toppled over, some still standing on their last threads. Gunfire rang through the air, bullets taking down everything in their path. Blood and bodies painted the ground.

_'Hm, it seems they're trying to keep this information confidential, so bringing in back up isn't an option for them. They'll have to make due with the pieces they've already played. But I'm pinned in here, so it's not gonna be easy to escape.'_

"What I want, is payback for being dragged into your fight." The school boy said aloud in distain as he observed the battle taking place in the distance.

This was not how the day was planned, however, he was in no position to escape or not take advantage of the new situation he had been placed in. Now was the time to fight back.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who it is." Kallen was startled from her position after launching an attack on an enemy Knightmare, two of them coming from behind her.<p>

Without a second to lose, she sped off, avoiding damage from incoming fire behind her. As she made her attempt to escape, the young girl found she was running on 30 minutes of energy. Things were not looking good for her right now.

Then suddenly the communicator went off and a voice rang through the speakers inside the Glasgow.

"The West entrance, use the tracks to move to the West entrance." Came the voice of a male.

"Who are you?! Who is this?! How do you know this code?!" Kallen asked in confusion and worry masked by anger that someone might be playing with her.

"That doesn't matter right now. If you want to win, you're just going to have to trust me." The unknown voice spoke confidently.

"To win?" Right now, she didn't have a choice. She could either die following this strangers orders, or she could cooperate and lead her group to victory. In their situation, it was a risk worth taking.

Following orders exactly. Kallen took to the tracks, the enemy still in pursuit.

"Okay, what do I do now?"

"Since you decided to trust me, you're going to win. Now, jump onto the train."

"Got it!" As soon as she was close enough, Kallen launched her Knightmare onto the incoming train. Looking behind, she found the enemy stopped in their tracks for a brief moment, giving her enough time to speed off.

"So, you think you can get away? We'll see. You! Go after the Glasgow!" Came the command of the Britannian officer, Jeremiah Gottwald, as he halted the train to a stop on the tracks.

His back up unit jumped up after the Glasgow as ordered, but was unexpectedly shot down.

"What in the-" Jeremiah, confused, look to his left to see who caught the officer, only to be surprised it was one of their own units. "Shot down by friendly fire?" Getting on the intercom, the Britannian Knight addressed the Burai Knightmare Knight. "What's your name and unit? We're after the one armed—!"

Not expecting the sudden fire attack, Jeremiah began to panic.

"My God, a terrorist?!" The Britannian Knight wasted no time in trying to get out of the attacker's line of fire but, not being quick enough, the left leg of high Knightmare frame was blown off.

"Dammit!" Raising his Knightmare's weapon, he aimed to take the terrorist down, but was blinded to the sudden attack coming from his right. The Glasgow that had gotten away was coming right back at him and he was in no position to fight off two Knightmares without backup, which had already been shot down.

With no other option, Jeremiah ejected from his position to save his life, successfully getting far enough.

Kallen stopped mid-attack, surprised but grateful.

"You saved me, but how did you—" Kallen found she was talking to an empty building when she turned to where her savior once was hiding. "Where did he go?"

"Kallen?! Who was that on the radio earlier?" The rest of her small group had caught up to her.

"You got the message too?"

"Yeah and—" But the leader was interrupted by his communicator going off.

"Are you in charge?"

"Um, yes." The leader of the small group confirmed.

"In the train, you'll find what you need to have your victory. Use it well. If you follow my orders, you'll no doubt come out of here alive today."

Without a second thought, the small group quickly opened the cargo boxes of the train only to find enemy weapons and Knightmare frames.

"Look at all this!"

"Wow, amazing!"

"Maybe we should trust this guy. I mean look at what he's given us!"

_'Amazing, but…how?' _Kallen thought in disbelief that this was actually happening. Something was working in their favor, all because of some stranger.

"Woman in the Glasgow, you stay right where you are. Your units going to run as decoy, understand?" The voice ordered.

"Uh, yes sir!" It was strange since she usually only took orders from Oghi, but now was not the time to debate who was in charge.

"Energy filler level?"

"15 minutes worth!"

"Recharge, I'll contact you in 10 minutes." And the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"This is getting exhausting." Lelouch leaned back in his seat and took a breath, he could feel himself shaking just a bit. Fear? Maybe somewhere deep down he was scared. His life was on the line after all.<p>

_'But I can't do anything about that now. I'll need determination to see this through.'_

* * *

><p>"The terrorists have hidden among the Elevens and are staging a resistance against us. Though they are a minor threat against our forces." General Bartley informs the royal Prince Clovis, who sits comfortably on the imitation throne.<p>

"Yes, we know they hardly have any power against us. As for the gas capsule?" Clovis egarly asks.

"The public is still in the dark, they believe it is exactly what they were told." The General responds reassuringly.

"Very good. But that girl, I want her secured in our possession, dead or alive." The blonde prince ordered darkly.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you sure about all this? What if we're playing right into a trap?" Tamaki barked out to their leader, worrying for their lives and clearly not convinced this wasn't some trick from the enemy.<p>

"What traps do they need to set? They could kill us all with no problem. They have total advantage." Ohgi stated once he was settled in the newly acquired Knightmare. "Now, everyone move to your positions and wait for further instruction."

"B-1, can you move? It operates just the same as what you are use to." The unknown voice came through.

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least a name?" Oghi persisted, desperately wanting to know who this mystery savior was as well as the others listening on their own communicators.

"Sorry, I cannot do that. What if these signals are being intercepted. But anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, the enemy Sutherlands will reach you in 23 seconds, two of them. Shoot them through the wall." Lelouch gave his order. He had no doubt they would follow through, they were already this far. Giving orders will be easy so long as they follow through on time.

"What?! He's crazy!" Tamaki shouted in disbelief.

"Everyone, double check your weapons." Oghi ordered without hesitation.

"Have you gone crazy too?!"

* * *

><p>"The enemy has been spotted at point F-31." A soldier overseeing the battle from the monitor informed.<p>

"Hm, a feint. How typical." Clovis smirked, having no doubt he knew what the Elevens were up to.

"Tell Lasslow squad to go right in! Have Yugen and Valerie strike from behind!" Bartley barked out orders.

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one. Fire!" A torrent of bullets were released and fired. On the other side of the wall, Britannia units went down in their unexpected ambush.<p>

The Knights operating the Sutherlands having no escape were taken out. Lelouch watched from his monitor, happy things were starting smoothly.

* * *

><p>"Sir Yugen and Sir Valerie are both down!" The General was shocked by this, wondering how mere Elevens managed to outsmart Britannian forces.<p>

"What? We're being ambushed?" Clovis too held a shocked expression, thinking he may have miscalculated the terrorists plan of action.

* * *

><p><em>'Heh, an ID signal works as a double edged sword. If the terrorist follow my orders without question, my task will have been completed. Perfect' <em>The school boy held an arrogant smug.

"P-1, P-4, P-7, move 100 meters to the right. Fire your slash harkens at three o'clock." Came Lelouch's next orders.

"You heard him! Now follow through!" Oghi encouraged.

"Dammit, what else does the bastard want?" Tamaki complained as usual.

"P-5, ready?" Tamaki gave an annoyed growl at being referred to as some coordinate.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"The enemy is moving towards G-28!"

"Ah! Send the Lasslow squad—I mean Glavay squad!" Bartley was in a state of panic now, slowly running out of options and attempting to refrain from requesting major back up. It would be bad if this information got out.

_'Wait, this means…the enemy has our military weapons?" _Clovis was now seeing how the terrorist could possibly have the upper hand here. There was no other way. They were using Britannia's weapons against them.

The attacks on the battlefield were relentless as Britannian forces were falling by the second.

"Sir Glavay has ejected from his Knightmare! HIs units been lost!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Hurry, change our codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!" Bartley angrily ordered one of the soldiers.

"We've done so four times already, sir!"

"Do it again, dammit!"

"This is unacceptable of Britannian soldiers!" Clovis stood, addressing the staff in front of him. What else was there for him to do at this point? He was good at blaming others after all, even when there was nothing that could be done.

"Ah, forgive me, your highness." Suddenly as transmission came up on the main screen.

"Good afternoon!" It was none other than Earl Lloyd Asplund.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of a crisis!" Bartley yelled at the man in the screen.

"I think it's about time to deploy our special weapon." The Earl was addressing the Prince more than the soldiers acting like chickens with their heads cut off.

"We have no time for this right now!" Clovis was wasting no time on prototypes when this was becoming serious.

* * *

><p>"R-2, fire anchor."<p>

"B-7, use U-N ordinates."

"N group, you'll continue advancing."

Order after order, Lelouch sat and grinned as every command was executed and followed. Everything was going his way, just as he liked it. This would be over in no time.

* * *

><p>"We just lost Lasslow squad!"<p>

"Then bring out Quincy squad!" Clovis ordered.

"But, my Lord…that means breaking circle." The general looked at the Prince uncertain of his actions.

* * *

><p>"And now, then. The enemy only has 5 options. Time to make your move, Britannia." Saying the nations name in utter disgust, Lelouch played with the King chess piece in his hand, observing his new board game placed in front of him, all his pieces exactly where he wanted them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have some of our forces guarding me, we will reenforce the breech."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are they breaking formation? Whats going on?" Jeremiah watched from his position where he landed after ejecting as the Knightmare frames began advancing into the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, that certainly wasn't the brightest move. I expected better from you, Prince Clovis." Lelouch smirked at the naivety of the Britannian Princes move. "Q-1, do you have an area map?"<p>

"Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it's outdated with no current land marks." Kallen said, confused as to how that would help.

"That will do."

* * *

><p>"Alright, send them in, surround them! The enemy's main force is that center dot." Clovis kept an eye on the target as he watched Britannian forces move in on the unsuspecting terrorist. "Kill them all." He said with a wicked smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is everything prepared?" Of course, Lelouch wasn't expecting any less from these terrorist. They were smarter than he thought in fact.<p>

Smirking, Lelouch continued to watch.

* * *

><p>As soon a Clovis' army had them on target, their coordinates disappeared from the display screen.<p>

"What the Hell? Where did they go?!"

* * *

><p>"Heh, and so, I call checkmate." Placing his King down, Lelouch smiled in triumph.<p>

Meanwhile, down bellow, the resistance group attacked in one successful sweep. Their enemy forces dropped in seconds across the battlefield, not one left standing. Not one had been suspecting an attack from bellow their feet.

Overcome with laughter of both joy and fear, fear of just what kind of power he held, Lelouch felt like he was invincible from this point.

"My plans worked! I knew it! I can do it, I can defeat Britannia!"

* * *

><p><em>'What the Hell do I do now? Just who am I up against here? There's only one option left.' <em>The blonde found he was cornered with no where to go, but he had one option left.

"Lloyd!"

"Yes, your highness." The smug scientist knew just what he was going to request.

"Can it work? Will it beat them?"

"My Lord, please do address it by its proper name, Lancelot."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sure many of you know that this story is originally by Masaki4everDead if you follow or have read the original post. However, after having a discussion with the authoress, I was given permission to take over the story for her. Don't worry through, I won't be changing any of her original idea so I hope you still continue to read this, though it will be in my hands now. Think of it as co-writing, but since she and I share the same idea of the direction for this story, it's going to have some of my touches as well as mostly her original ideas. This first chapter is not in the original post but since she was re-writing the story, this is where the story properly begins. Don't worry the other original chapters will come in to play soon. I hope you follow and enjoy. I can say it's going to be quite a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Geas. Original story by Masaki4everDead.

* * *

><p><em>August 10th, 2010 a.t.b. of the Imperial Britannian calendar.<em>

_The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared a gruesome war upon Japan. The small island country had held tight to it's rights but Britannia held power unimaginable. Thus, Japan was no match._

_The rights to Japan's underground resources of sakuradite became the catalyst to further conflict between the two nations, adding to the already existing deep diplomatic tension between them._

_In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannia had come to introduce a new weapon. The humanoid autonomous armored knight, or otherwise known as the Knightmare Frame._

_Britannia proved to have the upper hand as the Japanese held no fair match to the enemy forces in both number and strength. And so, Japan's line of defense was obliterated along with it's mainland within a heartbeat._

_The country was striped of its freedom, rights, and name._

_Area 11, all that was left for the once proud nation. A mere number._

* * *

><p><em>"Lloyd!"<em>

_"Yes, your highness." The smug scientist knew just what he was going to request._

_"Can it work? Will it beat them?"_

_"My Lord, please do address it by its proper name, Lancelot."_

* * *

><p><em>Shinjuku Japan, Shinjuku ghetto, Area 11<em>

"Z-01 Lancelot now activating. Lancelot activating, releasing hatch. Z-01 Lancelot standby for activation. Power extension initiating."

"Did you read the manual?" Cecilia asked over her headset.

"More or less." Suzaku responded casually as he suited up.

"Well done, you scored highest on the simulation test." The young woman praised.

"Hey, about what you said earlier?"

"Oh? It could be, but the chances are likely zero."

"But, there is still a chance?" The young soldier asked.

"Yes, but please, don't do anything reckless. There is no current ejection mechanism."

"Alright, I understand."

"Are you ready, Suzaku?" Lloyd asked over his own headset.

"Yeah."

Revealing the newly developed 7th generation Knightmare frame, Suzaku couldn't help but stare in awe. This was a model completely new from it's predecessors in both appearances and handling according to the manual.

"Let us begin with the initial start up then." Cecilia ordered to his assistant.

"Initiating startup proceeding from phase 20. Equipping energy filler." Cecilia spoke, giving the standard start up status as they prepared to release their new toy. "Initiating devicer set up. Confirming entry of devicer into Z-01. ID registration confirmed. Confirm man machine interface engage. Rejection response, weak. Devicer stress response, weak."

Suzaku had been situated and set in the Lancelot, inserting his key and code, grasping the controls like he'd done this many times before. Though deep down he was just as nervous.

"Hm, so far it's going according to data." Lloyd observed, satisfied everything was properly functioning.

"Secondary conformation given." Another research and development officer confirmed as the guarding Knightmare frames moved from the Lancelot's line of direction.

Suzaku placed the Lancelot in a start up stance, ready any second to move out.

"Lancelot, activate M-E boost."

"Lancelot, launch!" And off the Lancelot went, knocking to staff right off their feet and let tin a gust of wind.

"Hahaha, I expected nothing less from our pilot!" Lloyd laughed merrily from his position on the floor at being thrown back by the force, Cecilia laying to his left covering her own head.

* * *

><p>"Huh? What's that? Doesn't look like an enemy Sutherland." But before Tamaki could take in what was aiming for him, he'd been thrown off balance by none other than the Lancelot.<p>

"This is B group reporting enemy presence!" Tamaki's voice sounded in the Sutherland Lelouch was occupying.

_'Huh? Back up? Well, I suppose real battle is very different.'_

"Status."

"Everyone had ejected, but they took out 4 units in less than five minutes!" Tamaki sounded hysterical now.

"Enemy numbers?" If they'd called in back up, they most likely called in more than they might be able to handle. Lelouch would have to think this out more than he hoped for in their small amount of time.

"Just one!"

_'One? Impossible!'_

"I think it's a new model or something. I've never seen anything like this-Ahh!" Thats was all before the line went out.

"What's happening out there?" There was no response, only static.

* * *

><p>Out on the battlefield, Lancelot had been taking down the resistance group one by one without a scratch.<p>

Suzaku tested his new bullet reflecting shield and was amazed at its indestructibility as bullets bounced right off of it. Once the enemy realized their weapons had no effect, Suzaku took his chance.

* * *

><p>"It can reflect bullets?"<p>

_'Useless terrorists. I've given them all they need to win and they cant take down one measly unit.'_

Taking out two enemy units in one with his slash harkens, Suzaku advanced on, jumping out of the enemy's reach as more bullets sailed his way.

"I can beat them! I know it. With Lancelot there is no way I can lose!" Suzaku found new determination and continued taking out his opponents.

He'd never been on the field alone in battle and with the results of his piloting, he felt invincible more than ever. Taking out another unit's arm and two legs, the enemy had ejected from his Knightmare and way from harm.

* * *

><p>"N units, whats' happening?" All Lelouch could hear was static. "What's going on? Something I didn't foresee? Everything was going just fine."<p>

* * *

><p>"For heaven's sake, I suppose I'll be owing my brother an unwanted debt. It can't be helped." Clovis observed the battle on the monitor before turning away, satisfied that his last resort was handling the issue.<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku slid stealthily between two decaying building as aimed right for another unit. Oghi hadn't been quick enough to evade the Lancelot's attack, thus sending him back into the debris on a fallen building.<p>

"If I manage to stop all of these Knightmares, I can save Lelouch and that strange girl." Suzaku then noticed a detection of enemy position on his radar. It was hiding up on a high floor in one of the buildings.  
>launching his slash harken to anchor into the building, Suzaku flew up the building ready to take down who he assumed was the leader of this operation.<p>

Lelouch was thrown off for a second before the Lancelot came crashing into the hideout and without a second thought, lashed out at Lelouch's Sutherland. However the school boys quick thinking managed to just save his life as he pushed back against his enemy.

"This is the thing thats ruining my plan?!" Lelouch stated in shock, not having seen anything like this before.

_'So you've released your secret weapon then.'_ Lelouch thought as he continued to push against the enemy's force.

"Are you the one that's in command?" Suzaku addressed the Sutherland.

"Nothing but a stupid pilot. How dare he think—" But Lelouch found the ground below him give way and eventually reach the bottom level of the seven stories he had been up. "Dammit, I have to get out of here or I'm not gonna make it to see another day."

But there was no time to think as the Lancelot came right back for him, landing a kick and throwing him off balance and onto his back. He couldn't get up and he currently couldn't eject himself now. Lelouch felt helpless.

But like an angel sent from Heaven, the one armed Glasgow had come out of nowhere, deflecting the Lancelot's attempt at a final blow to Lelouch. Said boy was more than surprised.

"Hey, just returning the favor!" Kallen spoke over her communicator as Lelouch found himself grateful. Not wasting time, he managed to make it out of there as the red Glasgow held the Lancelot off, but Kallen was soon finding herself losing strength. As her Knightmare was pushed to it's knees, she pulled the ejectors lever and made her getaway.

Meanwhile Lelouch had managed to make it a good distance away however his mobility had been decreased due to the damage he had incurred.

_'I'll have to remember that. She saved my life. The most vital element in battle is the human one.'_

Lelouch's luck made a downward turn as the Lancelot was hot on is tail. Turning to face behind him, Lelouch activated his weaponry and fired at the surrounding buildings, hoping the fallen debris may hold the Lancelot off.

But that proved to be useless as the white Knightmare avoided everything in its path and jumped skillfully over any fallen structures.

"That damn moster is unstoppable!" Lelouch shouted outraged.

"That bastard! He's destroying everything for no reason. There are civilians still here doesn't he care? Is he not one of the Elevens if he's attacking Britannian forces?" Suzaku was confused by the enemy's motives. Perhaps he didn't care at all who got hurt. He only cared for himself.

In all truth, Lelouch had no intention of killing civilians but he was worrying for his own life so anyone else's safety was not an issue to him.

Just as he had gained a clear path, Suzaku's monitor flashed in alert. He looked to find the monitor had caught a falling civilian woman with a child in her arms. Instinctively, Suzaku halted his pursuit and dashed to catch the falling woman using his slash harkens to anchor onto a building and pull himself closer to the woman to avoid a heavy impact. He caught her in the Knightmares hand.

Lelouch had witnessed the whole thing and was surprised the Lancelot had stopped to rescue a civilian in the middle of chasing down an enemy.

_'How odd, he saves someone in the middle of a battle. Just who is he?'_

"Hm, I suppose I'll give him the victory here." Lelouch then began to eject himself from the Sutherland, grateful for the window given to him for an escape.

* * *

><p>"Oh? He saved someone? How unusual." Lloyd observed from the screen that was connected to the Lancelot's.<p>

"Suzaku, are you tired? We can call it quits for the day." Cecilia asked the young pilot who watched the civilian he had just saved scurry off.

"No, I'm fine. I'll keep going don't worry." The Lancelot stood and observed the surrounding area for any enemy units left.

"Please, be careful of his operational time!" Lloyd shouted from outside the mobile dock for the Lancelot.

"Yes, sir!" Cecilia called back to the scientist.

"My, my. That boy is one excellent piece of work." Lloyd stated happily to himself.

* * *

><p>"You! Stop right there, this is Prince Clovis' private mobile unit. Show your ID."<p>

"Ah, at last the check point. And hardly even guarded per my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes. Now you will give me permission to pass." Lelouch's left eye glowed a bright purple and the officer immediately obeyed.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Kallen had been running non-stop. Shad to find her team and know everyone was still alive."<p>

"Kallen!" Her name was called from behind her and she turned only to find Oghi coming out of a warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, many Japanese civilians of the ghetto were huddled on the ground and the resistance group stood alert but angry at the sudden turn of events. Tamaki especially was more than unhappy.

"This is all your fault! This is what happens when you oppose the Britannia's! You should have just left them alone." One Japanese civilian shouted at Tamaki.

"Shut up you coward!" Tamaki yelled at the man that had the nerve to call them out on their actions.

"How many people were killed because of this?!" A young woman cried, holding herself in fear and going into hysterics.

"Shut up! How any of our own kind do you think were killed! Do you even realize what they're doing to us? Do yah? Stop crying!" Tamaki continued to yell at the poor woman who was nothing more than frightened.

"Hey, Oghi, who was that voice earlier?" Kallen asked as they walked past all the others.

"Hell, I don't know. He wouldn't even give me a name-" But suddenly there was a blast from the warehouse entrance, blasting everyone standing close to the side. The doors crushed under Britannian mobile units as Sutherlands invaded the building, completely entrapping the refugees.

"See! Instead of following some voice we don't even know we should have just used the poison gas when we had the chance!" Tamaki yelled now that they were found and most likely going to die.

"So, this is where you Eleven scum have been hiding." The General leading the invasion raised his hand ready to give the command to execute. "Prepare to fire!"

"Naoto!" Kallen cried out for her brother in defeat. She wouldn't be able to carry on their dream. She wouldn't be able to avenge him. She cursed Britannia, all she could do before dying at their hands.

The Eleven civilians cried out in despair, realizing they were about to meet their end.

The Britannian soldiers aimed at their targets, waiting for the word to unleash Hell upon the Elevens and have their victory.

Commence—" Before the General could finish his order, the voice of Clovis La Britannia sounded off through the Shinjuku ghetto from his private mobile unit.

"Attention all forces! Seise fire at one1 I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 herby command you. All forces seise fire. You will also seise destruction on all buildings a properties. All casualties, be it Britannian or Eleven, will be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are herby ordered, seise fire at once! I will allow no further fighting!" As the public order was given, everyone was stunned into a confused silence.

* * *

><p>"Are you satisfied now?" Clovis asked in annoyance at the situation at hand. He had called and attack to exterminate the terrorist scum, but found himself threatened into calling off the execution. Just where the Hell where his guards?<p>

"Yes, very. Well done." The mysterious soldier who had managed to sneak into the Prince's mobile unit stood off in the darkness of the room.

"Well, what shall we do now, hm? Sing a happy song? Or how about a round of chess?" The Third Prince mocked the soldier. Clovis leaned on one arm of his imitation throne and gazed into the shadows.

"That would be nice wouldn't it? Do you recall how we'd play as children? Of course _I_ would _always_ win." The soldier spoke smugly, mocking the Prince in return now.

The soldier removed his helmet but remained unidentified, stepping just a bit closer to let the smallest amount of light reach his feet, but still not his face.

At this information, the Prince wore a look of confusion.

"Don't you remember? At the Aries palace?"

"Just who are you?" Clovis glared at the figure, wondering how he knew about his past.

"It's been quite a long time, big brother." And the soldier finally stepped into the light.

Clovis would have never expected this. Here was his younger half brother, assumed to be dead, but very much alive. Lelouch Vi Britannia.

'Is this some kind of joke?'

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, at your service." The mocking tone still in Lelouch's voice as he bowed before his older brother.

"Lelouch, but I thought-"

"That I was dead? No, you thought wrong. I'm alive, big brother, and I've come back to change _everything._"

* * *

><p>AN: The first few chapters are really going to be the same as how the series stated off which is why a lot of the dialogue and the plot is canon, but its sort of essential to the details in the next few chapters. I tend to be a fast writer so updates may come fast pace but I pay close attention to detail and flow.


End file.
